A Lost Friend
by sakura-flower1010
Summary: whos the new girl that seems close to the twins, she from where, and SHES THE NEW WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

A lost friend  
Chapter 1: unexpected visit

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£

Hello every body just I'm goanna make this fast this is the prolog and make sure to like, fav, and review oh and I don't own OHC just my OC's XP

"Talking"  
'thinking'  
A/N: authors note  
*New Scene or POV*

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£

*At air port*

"Its so nice to be back" said a girl around the age of 15 "I wander if they'll recognize me" as she stepped out of the airport smiling at the bright sun, her exotic look caught many eyes, from her perfectly curvy tan body to her midnight black pin straight waist length hair glistening in the light bouncing with every step she toke, she wore dark blue wash out skinny jeans a black tank top with a red off the shoulder short sleeved shirt that stopped under her large chest and black and red vestige DC's shoes but her face was hidden since she wore a white, red and black 'echo unlimited company' hat tilted down hiding perfectly her face.

As the mysterious girl walked towards the sidewalk a tall man wearing a tux came up to her as she set her bags down.

"Ms. Lee, Mrs. Hitachiin is expecting you, please come this way" the man said as he ushered the young beauty towards a long black stretch limo waiting at the side of the air port, as the man started to put her things away in the truck of the ridiculously huge limo another man came out from the drivers side came out and opened the door to allow a beautiful woman to step out she had a perfectly curvy body, she had short wavy orange hair, pale flawless skin, and sharp golden eyes; as soft motherly smile climbed on her flawless face as she walk over and hugged the girl in front of her

"Michelle, it's good to have you back" said no other than Mrs. Hitachiin

"Now how about we have a little talk, after all it's been years since you left, and I'm sure the boys won't mind me taking you away for a while" Mrs. Hitachiin gave out a little chuckle earning a small laugh from michelle

"Well come on my darling the mall isn't going to wait for ever" said Mrs. Hitachiin as she pulled the young teen into the car and instantly one thought ran through the teens head as she started to remember her and the twins mother horrific adventures in the mall, and paled instantly at the evil glint in fashionista's eyes.

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£

So how do you like it good sorry about the shortness huh don't worry I'm already worken on the next chappie but be sure to RxR

More reviews more chappies that button is your lover XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: mall of pain

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£

Well you know how this blows off I do not own anything but my OC'S

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£

*With Michelle*

"Mrs. Hitchiin, please you Don't have to buy me all these clothes" said michelle as she was being pulled towards another dressing room

"Oh nonsense I don't mind, and call me aki" said Aki as she pushed another set of clothes in the girls arms before shoving her into the changing room

"Oh and sweetie after this I'm going to drop you at the boys school after all you need to know you way around before you enroll maybe you can ask the boys to show you around Aki said as michelle came out in beautiful sun dress it was a soft white strapless sun dress with a heart shaped top while a soft orange sash cut under her breast going into a bow at her back while the rest of the dress flowed elegantly to her lower thigh as she wore plain white ballet shoes

"Perfect, come on michelle" said Aki as she quickly paid for the dress and ran to the nearest salon not even letting poor michelle change out of her new clothes

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£

*Some time later*

"Okay sweetie your done, and if I don't say you look fabu my best creation yet I call it 'innocent vixen'  
what do you think Mrs. Hitachiin" said the grinning hair stylist

"My God Marco you really out did yourself" said Aki as she looked over the young girl technically they haven't done much just put some lip gloss on her and cut her bangs to her chin so it framed her heart shape face perfectly and the pushed it to the side and then grabbed some of her hair behind her bangs at both side of her head with soft orange hair extensions into a small but firm braid which met at the back of her head

"Oh wow my hair looks amazing" said michelle as she turned her head to see the due

"Mrs.- I mean Aki do you think the boys. Will remember me you. Know it's been so long since we seen each other" michelle said as she looked down to the floor sadly

"don't worry sweetie don't fret my dear if anything I doubt they'll forget bout you after all you were their first friend" Aki said as she and michelle exited the salon and were walking out of the mall (which I might put the salon happened to be a little to close to the exit)

And so as the two lovely woman walked to the limo the talked about what has happened in her absence and so as they reached the school Aki bid Michelle ado as she left

"well theirs no turning back" 'of course not our ride just left' michelle thought to her self bit as she got closer to the school it struck her she had no idea where the heck to go!

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£

You know what to do RxR

Stay tuned for the next chappie lovelies


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: you in trouble~

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£

You know the Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC's  
Now on to the story *points to the sky*

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥

*With The Boys*

"You gotta be kidding me their still fighting " haruhi said as she entered the room to only see the boys pant as 2 piles of material in the background

"Well this isn't you fault but if you Hadn't of made that comment we wouldn't be here no would we but like I said its not your fault" kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses

'just as I thought he blames me' haruhi

And just then the door to the music room slammed open causing every body in the room to stare at the figure if any one saw this girl they could swear she Satan it self and as she walked towards the twins into the light everyone let out a breath of relief as it only turned out to be girl but that still didn't stop the hairs on their neck to stop standing Up straight if anything it made it worse

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp" said the girl as she raised her head to shown fierce blackish brown eyes and instantly something in the twins clicked

"Because It would really hurt" hikaru said with a smug smirk in his face

"It would really hurt" said Kaoru  
But before they could fit another Sentence in they were both immediately pounded on the head

"Ow what-"  
"Was that for"

"For being idiots and fighting over something I'm pretty sure is stupidest thing ever" michelle yelled at them "after all I come over 300 miles only to see my boys fighting come on I thought you were better than that now I want you apologize to each other now"

"but he-"

"I don't care who started it just make up" yelled michelle as she watched them hug each other satiated with how her job

"Now come here and give me a hug after all I haven't seen you guys in years" she said as she hugged her boys only to receive an awkward cough from the background

"um excuse me but who are?" haruhi said with a confused face about what had just happened and how this had managed to break up the fight when they have tried all day and failed

"Oh I'm a old friend of hikaru and Kaoru" michelle said as she gave a small smile causing everybody in the room sweat drop at her quick change of attitude

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥

Well ya know what to do  
RxR


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The storm

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£

*with host club*  
"'so let me get this straight your hikarou's and Kaoru's first friend" Tamaki said

"Yep that's basically it" michelle said as she took a sip of tea

"So how did you meet them any way I've been friends with Kaoru and hikaru-chan ever since kindergarten" Honey said while hugging his bunny usa-chan

"Well are moms knew each other, after all we were born in the same room" said michelle as it was nothing

"Whoa you were born in the same room how'd that happen" said awestruck Tamaki

"well their was a shortage of space in the hospital so they had to share a room and it turns out having two pregnant mothers in one room giving birth is a faster way to make friends are parents got along even if we were poor at the time" michelle said

"You were poor" haruhi said

"yep, hey hikaru this is a boys host club right" said michelle still keeping her gaze on haruhi

"yea, why"

"Because haruhi is a chick" michelle said stunning everybody in the room

"How do know" that Tamaki said

"I'm not stupid or clueless like other people theirs a reason I was excepted into a rich kids school at such a young, I hope you weren't thinking I got in it because my parents were friends with a rich couple" michelle said with a frown on her face

"So what are you going to do now that you know haruhi secret" Tamaki said observing her every move

"for your information I'm not going to do anything, boys I'll be home I little late" michelle said as she pulled on her jacket and walked out the door

"michelle were are you going" Kaoru said

"to finish something" she said as she walked out the room closing the door on her way out

"Bye Elle-chan" said a happy honey  
as many more goodbyes followed after

"Hope we see each other soon" said a smiling Tamaki

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥£€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£

*with michelle*

The sun was setting upon a empty graveyard paved red from the sun  
As the wind blew we could clearly  
"Ne mama, papa I hope I made you proud, ne mama I-I finally made your favorite dish without burning it I wish you could try it" michelle said as tears pour from her eyes

And slowly the sunset sky started to darken as droplets of rain started to fall down in till it started to pour like the weather reflected her emotions sad and at that moment she let all her hidden emotions break free

"Mama why'd you leave me Papa why'd you go to work that day Why'd you two leave me alone" michelle said to the two head stones expecting them two answer back only to be met with silence but she was soon struck out of her trance when she felt a hand on her shoulder only to see her boys

"Michelle why, why didn't you tell us" Kaoru said with sad eyes

"because you'd pity me" she said looking at the ground only to be yanked into the twins arms and then it happen she remembered the first time this happened Was when she told them she was moving to America

"Stupid we don't care your still our friend and we take care of each other" hikaru said as he tightened his grip on her

And then it happened a bolt of lightning cashed into the black canvas and as a clap of thunder roared another bolt of lightning ripped through the sky causing michelle to squeak a burry herself deeper into the twins warm embrace

" now I remember you afraid of thunder" hikaru said as her looked at the beautiful girl in their arms

" we'll lets get going home then it shouldn't be that far" Kaoru said as they started to walk home but when they got inside they realized that all the lights were off  
"Power must of been knocked out" he muttered to himself

"Hm mom must gone to bed early" hikaru said as he opened the door which had obviously lead to Michelle's room after all who else has a rose carved in her door as karou walked in the room with michelle behind him he toke the chance to look around the walls were a dark red with silver framing that had small roses and rose buds carved and painted in black to stand out she had in the middle of the room was a queen size mattress with a red comforter a silver silk blanket and black pillows with white roses stitched in she had 2 night stands made from dark cherry wood at each side of her bed she had a black and silver changing shade pushed to a corner of the huge room and a plain black chair next to it but you could barely see it with all the shopping bags in the way and right across from the bed was a silver TV stand with a 24"in plasma TV and on the seconds shelf was an Xbox 360 & connect and next to it was a PS3 with wireless controllers and on the last shelf was a sound system 3000 (made up) and next to it was a red rack of games and movies that already occupied the thing. And a few feet from the door was a white desk with a black chair with a brown box laying on top of it and a apple laptop laying next to it  
next to it was a large closet with 3 draws the thing itself was pure black save for the red roses engraved in it

"wow ma went all out" karou said before another clap of thunder erupted from the sky scaring michelle as she clung him tighter

"Hikaru, karou can I sleep with you" said michelle

"I don't see why not its not like you would get any sleep in this storm any way" hikaru said as he pondered on the memories of michelle coming to school half awake to school after a storm

"thank you guys I couldn't ask for better boys" michelle said as gave them a bright genuine smile

"No prob Mitch, that's what friends are for" hikaru said as he and karou started to walk out the room" we'll be back we just need to get changed"

"I should get changed to" thought michelle as she looked at her soaked dress so as michelle walked towards her mount. Shopping bags she mentally sweat drop at its shear size but quickly jumped out her skin when another clap of lightning shot through the sky

"gosh that freaking scared the hell out of me" she mummer as she changed into her PJ's which consisted of light orange shorts and a loose white tank top and as soon as she finished changing the twins came in wearing their own PJ's. And that night the trio slept peacefully

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥£€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€€£¥€£¥€£¥€£

Ya know watt 2 do  
RxR


	5. ChIMPORTANT PLZ READ

Okay everybody sorry about not updating in so long but I ashore you I haven't been doing absolutely nothing, I've been working on my story and I am starting many more! I am here today to ask of your help I'm starting a new story but I desperately need your help I need 4 more characters for my story

A adult woman

2 teen males

1 elderly woman

Ill list the info that I need, plz in-box me or leave the info in your comments & I will announce which 4 characters I chose when I post the first chapter of the story I will also give the credit to the creators of the OC's. Thank you

Name:

Height:

Hair:

Length, color, type (curly, straight, ect.)

Eye Color:

Skin color:

Personality:

Other Info:

Thank you and if you have any more questions leave it in the leave it in your reviews or I.M.

P.S. I'll announce the characters that I chose in the next chapter


End file.
